Hold me feel my heart beat
by barakitten
Summary: Taylex. Taylor Jardine/Alex Gaskarth. Fluff.


Tay sighed. She'd not been feeling right for weeks, honestly. She felt ill, and whenever she saw... Him... she got a fluttery stomach, and she didn't know how to speak, her palms got sweaty, and she never knew how to act - didn't know which smile to give him, didn't know which hug, which tone of voice. God dammit.

So here she was, singing her heart on Tillys stage, Warped tour. She had her trade mark sleevless shirts - one of his that he'd let her demolish. She held the mic firmly in her left hand, sorting her hair with the right.

"All right ladies and gentlemen, I just wanna take this opporunity to tank you all for coming here to put up with Jordan's lame ass jokes and Cameron's smelly ass. Though, you'll be thanking me right now, all you baby hustlers. Because, coming to Tilly's stage, right about now, is Alxander William Gaskarth!"

She giggled, hearing all the female fans scream, though even saying his name made her feel a little light headed. She smiled as he walked onto the stage.

"Oh hey guys!"

He grinned, taking the microphone from the stage hand, before walking over to Tay, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, seemingly not noticing her head drop and her cheeks flush.

"I gotta say something that I've been thinking about, I can't wait to lay around with you. And tell you all the secrets, I've been keeping to myself."

Even his voice made her go weak at the knees.

"It's been a while since I've felt butterflies, do you feel the same too? If every single second could last that much longer, would you hold me... and kiss me again?"

She smiled a little as he grinned at the fans, before looking over at her and winking playfully. She pouted over at him, and giggled. They carried on singing the song, getting to the third chorus, before he walked over, standing behind her, one hand on her left hip, the other holding his mic. She swore to God he was grinding up against her, so when she glanced over at Jordan, saw he was smirking, she knew her thoughts were right. She bit her lip, and pushed up against him, giggling a little as he sang.

As soon as their set ended, Tay ran off the stage, before skipping over to the one where All Time Low were half way through their set. She stood next to Flyzik, smiling at Alex. He obviously hadn't expected her coming, because he was half way through a speech about how amazing she was, and his cheeks were almost the same brightness as his hair. She skipped out to them, giggling a little.

"Lexy, you little cutie pie."She giggled, "guys, pay no attention to him, he's lying."

She skipped back off the stage, before going back to WATIC's bus. She sat outside, just hanging out, talking to fans that walked over to her.

"Tay?"She heard a voice, her eyes opening and looking up at the figure.

"Alexander?"She replied, grinning.

"Tay, I wasn't lying about those things I was saying. You're amazing. You're pretty, funny, and seriously, any guy would be lucky to have you."

"Well, there's this one guy..."

"Oh..."

Seeing the look on the face of the guy Tay knew she was fucking in love with, she pouted, and bit her lip.

"Alex, you're an idiot. It's you. It's always been you. I am madly, deeply, and utterly in love with you, Alexander William Gaskarth."She whispered.

He took the hands she'd outreached for him, and pulled her up, relasing her hands and curling his arms around her back, lacing his fingers together to keep her close to him. Her fingers were laced behind his neck, and she smiled lovingly into his eyes.

"Well, that's a good job, because I love you too, Taylor Kathleen Jardine."He murmured, gently pressing his lips to hers, smiling as she copied his actions, her own lips pushing up agianst his.

"Come on, I wanna watch The Lion King."She smiled, having pulled away from him.

His eyes rolled, and he picked her up, carrying her into the bus. He laid her down on her bunk, and crawled in with her. She turned on her laptop, putting it on the little shelf at the bottom of her bed. They laid there, cuddling, holding hands, sharing little kisses, and just smiling.

He even stayed when Tay fell asleep, her head tucked into his neck, his fingers playing with her hair, and trailing patterns up and down her spine.

"I love you, Tay."


End file.
